


Surprise Wedding

by tinytardismilkshake



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: I know I KNOW, This isn’t a fic so much as an imagine, is that a trope?, neutral pronouns used for reader, probably not, surprise wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Prompt: “How would UT sans react if they got a call from their SO asking where they were while they were chillin at home. The. SO gets really quiet and gives them directions to a place. When He gets ther he sees all their friends in fancy clothes and the SO in a fancy tux/dress. Turns out their SO had planned out their entire wedding but forgot one little detail: the Proposal.”





	Surprise Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wacky idea, but really fun to write.

Wow, the SO must have been stealthy to get all the preparations done without Sans finding out. Or without Papyrus finding out, who would have immediately told Sans. Maybe Papyrus had been talking about it but Sans just assumed he was talking about an eventual wedding, not a right now what the heck wedding.  
Let’s be real, Sans would have only dressed slightly more formally if he had known it was his wedding day. He’d wear a tuxedo jacket with his usual shorts and slippers, MAYBE wearing formal pants if it was cold enough. (Can skeletons feel cold? Probably.) As it is he’s dressed in his usual attire.  
At first he thinks it’s a prank. A surprisingly cruel prank, but what if you’re actually breaking up with him? Has he been oblivious? Had you proposed and he hadn’t noticed accepting? No, he’d remember that- wouldn’t he?  
SO smiles at him, but then realizes that he’s panicking. That’s when they realize that they forgot to propose. Or tell Sans at all. Wow, wedding preparations are hectic. No wonder he was late.  
They rush over to reassure Sans that it’s not a prank and it’s not his fault. SO laughs at themself because this will be funny in a few years. What a story to tell the- let’s not get ahead of ourselves.  
Once Sans realizes what’s going on, he laughs too and agrees to say his vows. He even poses dramatically on the aisle while the organist awkwardly plays “Here Comes the Bride” again. He and his SO walk down the aisle arm-in-arm, and everything goes wonderfully.


End file.
